You Are My Coffee
by bangtan-sarang
Summary: [BTS FICLET] Bahkan hanya dengan secangkir kopi, Jungkook dapat membuat sudut pandang Taehyung menjadi berbeda (Pair: VKook/TaeKook)


VKook Ficlet

You Are My Coffee

Do not plagiarize, please!

.bangtan-sarang.

――

Ayah Taehyung adalah pemilik kafe yang menghidangkan kopi terbaik seantero Korea Selatan, dan Taehyung adalah anak semata wayangnya.

Siapa, sih yang tidak bangga memiliki Ayah yang begitu sukses dan kaya raya seperti Tuan Kim?

Oh, _Kim Taehyung_ jawabannya.

Itu semua karena Taehyung sangat membenci kopi. Sebenci-bencinya Taehyung terhadap seseorang, ia masih lebih membenci kopi.

Cinta itu seperti kopi, katanya.

Aromanya dapat memikat siapa saja;

Rasanya memang unik dan membuat kita _menginginkannya_ lagi.

Namun, setelah kopi itu habis, yang tersisa hanyalah ampas.

Ampas―yang baginya―menggambarkan telah berakhirnya suatu hubungan; yang mana ia harus membeli secangkir kopi lagi untuk merasakannya kembali.

Ya… bila boleh jujur sih, gambaran itu cocok sekali dengan kisah cinta Taehyung.

Setiap hubungan yang ia jalani selalu tidak bertahan lama, dan pada akhirnya pasti akan memilukan hati.

Jadi, bisa ditarik kesimpulan;

 _Taehyung membenci kopi karena perjalanan cintanya yang tak pernah mulus._

――

Sampai tiba masanya Taehyung kembali berada di titik pertemuannya lagi dengan cinta.

 _Jeon Jungkook, 18 tahun, pelajar pecinta kopi yang hampir setiap harinya menyempatkan diri untuk membeli secangkir kopi di kafe milik Ayah Taehyung._

Sama seperti Taehyung, Bagi Jungkook, cinta itu juga seperti kopi.

Namun, definisinya terhadap kopi teramat jauh berbeda dengan Taehyung.

Aroma kopi menenangkan dan menyenangkan, membuatnya merasa terlindungi;

Benar, baru ia meneguk sekali, dengan ajaibnya muncul rasa candu.

Keinginan untuk _menikmati_ lebih―dan lebih―dan lebih lagi.

Walaupun kopi itu pahit atau manis, dengan atau tanpa susu, panas ataupun dingin, kenikmatan itu akan tetap ada―bila hatimu juga merasakannya.

Dan saat kopi itu habis, sensasi kopi itu tidak akan langsung hilang. Melainkan masih akan tetap terasa dan membekas, tersimpan di lubuk hati yang terdalam.

Kau tidak perlu membeli secangkir kopi lain, bila satu cangkir saja sudah dapat memuaskanmu.

Bagi Jungkook, cinta itu membuatnya merasa aman.

Cinta sudah seharusnya dinikmati dan dijalani dengan lembut, bukan hanya untuk sekedar _keinginan_ akan sesuatu.

Cinta itu tidak selamanya harus diungkapkan,

Biarkan cinta itu terpendam.

Biarkan cinta itu tersembunyi.

Biarkan cinta itu _diam._

Hingga hatinya juga ikut merasakan.

Karena Jungkook percaya; _love will never disappear, and love has no end_.

Indah, bukan?

――

Sejak pertemuan pertamanya dengan Jungkook, Taehyung mulai mengerti.

Sejak obrolan-obrolan kecilnya dengan Jungkook, Taehyung mulai sadar.

Sejak semua hal yang telah dilakukannya dengan Jungkook, Taehyung mulai **_jatuh cinta_**.

Bisa dipastikan, ia pasti selalu tersenyum―walaupun tipis―setiap kali mengingat Jungkook.

Sudut pandang Jungkook yang begitu indah, membuat hatinya menjadi tentram.

 _"Secangkir kopi saja ia perlakukan seperti itu,_ "―Taehyung menerawang sambil bergumam kecil―" _apakah Jungkook juga akan memperlakukanku sama indahnya?"_

Dan beruntunglah Taehyung, karena Jungkook mengatakan **"Ya"**

――

 _"Kau tahu, Jungkook? Ternyata ada yang lebih memikat daripada kopi…"_

 _"Memangnya apa, hyung? Tidak mungkin, jelas kopi yang nomor satu!"_

 _"Kau, Jeon Jungkook. Kau telah sukses membuat Kim Taehyung terpikat."_

 _"…"_

――

The End

HALOOO! Aduh aduh, lagi UTS malah sempet-sempetnya bikin ginian, mana baru pertama kali nih buat ficlet (maaf karena ga nyampe 500 kata, cuma 444. It should be more than 500 words, right? Im so sorry! T_T), wkwkwk :"D But anyways, I hope you guys like it! Khususnya untuk VKook/TaeKook shipper ^^

So pasti ya karena ficlet diatas jelas masih jauuuuuuh banget dari kata sempurna, aku mohon kritik dan sarannya banget-banget-banget yah! Kalian bisa kirimkan komentar kalian di review~

Satu lagi, jangan lupa untuk fav+follow yups….

And laaaaaaast, see u next! ^^

bangtan-sarang


End file.
